1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to dynamically selecting clustering strategies in a distributed manner in a wireless communication environment that employs downlink coordinated multi-point (CoMP).
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Traditionally, in a wireless communication network with multiple base stations and multiple mobile devices, each mobile device is typically associated with a particular one of the multiple base stations. For instance, a mobile device can be associated with a given base station as a function of various factors such as signal strength, Channel Quality Indicator (CQI), and so forth. Thus, the mobile device can be served by the given base station (e.g., uplink and downlink transmissions can be exchanged there between, . . . ), while other base stations in vicinity can generate interference.
Moreover, cooperation between base stations has become more commonly leveraged. In particular, multiple base stations in a wireless communication network can be interconnected, which can allow for sharing data between base stations, communicating there between, and so forth. For instance, in a wireless communication network deployment across a city, base stations included in the deployment can serve a set of mobile devices located within proximity of the base stations. Such deployment oftentimes utilize a common, centralized scheduler; thus, a scheduler decision can be rendered to transmit from the base stations in the deployment to a first mobile device during a first time period, a second mobile device during a second time period, and so forth. However, centralized scheduling can be difficult at best to perform. Moreover, involvement of all (or most) base stations from the deployment when serving a particular mobile device can be impractical and unneeded due to connectivity between base stations.